Go Getters
|writer = Channing Powell |director = Darnell Martin |length = 44 minutes |guests = *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Steven Ogg as Simon *R. Keith Harris as Dr. Harlan Carson *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo |prev = Service |next = Swear | season_article = The Walking Dead (season 7) | episode_list = List of The Walking Dead episodes }} "Go Getters" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the post-apocalyptic horror television series The Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on November 20, 2016. The episode was written by Channing Powell and directed by Darnell Martin. The episode focuses on Maggie (Lauren Cohan) and Sasha (Sonequa Martin-Green) recovering from their grief, and hope to find safety at the Hilltop before it's too late. Meanwhile, Carl (Chandler Riggs) and Enid (Katelyn Nacon) journey to the same community, as Simon (Steven Ogg) and a crew of Saviors arrive to get their tribute. Plot At the Hilltop community, Maggie (Lauren Cohan) is seen to by Dr. Harlan Carson (R. Keith Harris), who reports she suffered an abruptio placentae, a separation of the placenta from the uterus, but that the baby is fine. At Maggie's request, Sasha takes her to where Glenn and Abraham are buried, and Maggie places Glenn's pocket watch, a gift to him from her father, Hershel, on his grave as a marker. Jesus (Tom Payne) provides flowers for them, while Hilltop's leader Gregory (Xander Berkeley) warns that they must return to Alexandria immediately, despite Maggie's condition. Jesus tries to reason with Gregory but he demands they be gone by morning. Jesus arranges for temporary quarters and apologizes for Gregory, while Sasha asserts she can provide help in exchange for staying at Hilltop. Meanwhile, at Alexandria, Carl (Chandler Riggs) and Michonne (Danai Gurira) refuse to go with Rick (Andrew Lincoln) to scavenge provisions for the Saviors. Carl sees Enid (Katelyn Nacon) leaving Alexandria. Enid learned of Glenn and Abraham's death and wanted to see how Maggie was doing, but he tells her he is not saving her anymore. However, later that day, as Enid is approached by walkers, Carl drives a car over the walkers, saying he "felt like a drive". The two walk together towards Hilltop. That night, the Hilltop community is awoken by loud music: the gate is open and a car blaring music is drawing walkers inside. The survivors take action to defend themselves, but Gregory is shown standing and watching from his window. Sasha tries to get into the car to cut the power, while Maggie drives a tractor over several walkers and the car itself, silencing it. The next day, Gregory and Jesus discuss what to do about Sasha and Maggie when the Saviors arrive. Jesus goes to hide the two in a closet while Gregory greets Simon (Steven Ogg) and the other Saviors. Gregory tells Simon he got the message loud and clear from the previous night. He opens a closet, pulling out a bottle of scotch from a box as part of their offering to Negan, which Simon accepts, taking the entire box though. As the Saviors are loading their trucks, Carl and Enid arrive. Carl wants to stow aboard the truck to travel to Sanctuary, the Saviors' home, but Enid refuses to go. They share a kiss before he sneaks aboard, while Enid quietly enters Hilltop. Once the Saviors leave his home, Gregory again demands that Maggie and Sasha leave, but Jesus puts his foot down and says he will take over if Gregory does not allow them to stay. Later, Sasha discretely asks if Jesus can find out where Sanctuary is located. Jesus also sneaks aboard one of the Saviors' trucks as it is leaving, surprised to find Carl there. Maggie and Sasha later discover Enid, who claims she came alone, now wanting to live at Hilltop. Maggie gives Enid a watch that was Glenn’s, and they pray for their lost loved ones. Reception Critical reception "Go Getters" received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 77% with an average rating of 6.42 out of 10, based on 35 reviews. The site's consensus reads: Though lacking significant plot progression, "Go Getters" presents a satisfying female perspective, strong character choices, and a rare glimmer of hope. Kelly Lawler of USA Today describes the episode as "a genuinely interesting action sequence, and true movement on the season's arch". Entertainment Weekly s Nick Romano "found the return trip to the Hilltop colony to be one of the more enjoyable episodes". Erik Kain of Forbes reviewed the episode, saying, "Sunday night's episode of The Walking Dead may be the worst episode ever made in the long-running zombie franchise. I certainly can't remember a time I've laughed this hard at the bad writing and terrible plot devices." Ratings The episode received a 5.2 rating in the key 18-49 demographic with 11.00 million total viewers. It is at the time the lowest rating the show has had since "This Sorrowful Life" from season three. References External links *"Go Getters" at AMC * * Category:2016 American television episodes Category:The Walking Dead (TV series) episodes